Naranja Calabaza
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: "Qué sexy estás, Toph" "Como sea, ¿Calabaza o Zombie?" "'¡Hijos!-¿Papá?" "Pobre de las personas que estaba detrás del ancianito" "Hapoween, Hallomeen..." "Chorreó sangre por la nariz, se desmayó y su pierna derecha sufrió un serio espasmo muscular". ¡OS para Halloween!


_**Naranja Calabaza**_

* * *

**Summary:** "Qué sexy estás, Toph" "Como sea, ¿Calabaza o Zombie?" "'¡Hijos!-¿Papá?" "Pobre de las personas que estaba detrás del ancianito" "Hapoween, Hallomeen..." "Chorreó sangre por la nariz, se desmayó y su pierna derecha sufrió un serio espasmo muscular". ¡OS para Halloween!

**Disclaimer:** ATLA no es mío, ¡es de Mike y Bryan! (Yeiiii(?))

¡Feliz Halloween, mortales!(?) Espero disfruten este intento de comedia y no-susto. Dedicado a todos los lectores que creen que soy buena comediante. No es por ser presumida pero, la comedia me entra siempre en el colegio xD

Para que se echen a reír un poquito antes de leer, les dejo los disfrazados:

Toph: ? (Ya verán, el título lo dice todo… Nah, mentira xD)

Katara: Bruja (específicamente, sexy, pero luego se pone el original, vestido en vez falda y franelilla)

Sokka: Vampiro (atractivo… colmillos~)

Aang: Bisonte volador (mega-cuchi :3)

Zuko: Frankestein (:P)

Iroh: Momia (Momio xD)

Mai: Blancanieves… Nah, mentira xD ¡Asesina! (cortesía de sus cuchillas xP)

Sin más, disfruten x3

* * *

_**Naranja Calabaza x3**_

_**By: Nieve Taisho**_

* * *

Halloween.

La época más terrorífica del año.

En donde los niños que controlan elementos se disfrazan de personajes alegres o feos (que asustan) y queman/inundan/lanzan rocas/crean huracanes o mandan a volar tu casa (les hayas o no dado dulces).

Y los niños que no controlan elementos igualmente se disfrazan, pero acuden a otro grupo de niños con elementos y ¡ahí sí! Queman/inundan/lanzan rocas/crean huracanes o mandan o volar tu casa.

Claro, de 3 años para arriba se disfrazan. No como un grupo de _adolescentes_ (OJO, adolescentes, no niños) a los cuales llaman niños y no son, pero que de igual forma, ya que son tan _sexys_, se disfrazan. Sea de monstruos que no existen (o si), de brujas, de animales tiernos que dan diarrea y de adornos (calabazas… puertas… ventanas, entre otros).

Peeeeeero, nuestro grupo de adolescentes no son niños como para disfrazarse, ¿o sí? Nah, les vale un soberano pepino-alcachofa lo que digan los demás, si les da la regalada gana; se disfrazan (he dicho mucho esa palabra). ¡Punto y fin!

Y yaaaaa que esto es una historia y sabemos (SABEMOS) que nunca saldrá en la tv (ojalá), vamos a ilusionarnos y pensar que la sexy de Azula será una conejita-dragón (apto para hombres).

Así que pasemos a nuestro escenario favorito (no los dejaré adivinar) ¡La tienda de té: El Dragón de Jazmín! (endondecualquieradolescentes emeteríaabuscarparejaporcaus adeunterremotodemaestrosfueg oyaqueestánre-solos). En donde el panzón (y tierno) de nuestro tío Iroh está decorando el puesto, para que sea vea tenebroso (maaaas cuchiiii~) y obvio (microbio) con calabazas y arañas.

Pies Ligeros… digo, digo, ¡El Avatar Aang! Está ayudando, porque es taaan tierno. El ex-príncipe de La Nación del Fuego y ahora Señor del Fuego (con Señora del Fuego) Zuko (redoble de tambores) también ayudando. Debido a que el AMA el naranja y le encanta ayudar (quien se lo creyera… ingenuos).

¡Pero esperen! ¿Creyeron que me olvidaba de nuestro comelón y perezoso Sokka? (el cual se puso maaas bello) ¡Pues no! ¡Aquí estáaaaa…! Comiéndose un dulce en forma de CALABAZA (lo he dicho/escrito mucho) mientras con una mano alza un letrero colorido (más bien, naranja y negro) que dice: ¡Feliz Halloween! Y en letras pequeñas: Te desea un tenebroso día, El Dragón de Jazmín.

Ahora, ya que 3 chicos adolescentes están aquí, faltan las otras 3 chicas adolescentes. En el cuarto de La Reina del Azúcar… digo, digo, nuestra hermosa y maternal en exceso Katara, la cual sostenía en sus manos un sexy traje de bruja, que consistía en una franelilla naranja con las mangas debajo del hombro, abombadas, con un escote en V y un lacito naranja, detalles en negro y lacitos también en las mangas. Una falda muy acolchonada naranja, corta hasta la mitad de los muslos, con detalles en negro por debajo, unas medias largas desde la cintura para abajo con líneas en negro y naranja, unos zapatos negros con la punta enrollada, un sombrero de bruja y una escoba. Pero si a Aang, no le gustaba, optaría por el disfraz original. Bruja simple.

Lo sostenía con cara de 'Me lo pongo… ¿o no me lo pongo…?'. Quería impresionar a su novio, Aang con un traje hermoso y de miedo (este, no asustaría ni a un gato-ave), para hacerlo babear con lo _sexy_ que era. Katara sonrió y lo colocó en su cama, estiradito y bonito. Se dirigió al closet y sacó dos disfraces: _Calabaza sexy_ y _Zombie lindo_, para su amiga Toph.

El de Zombie lindo consistía en una franela negra larga en detalles en naranja, con mangas muy largas y abiertas y con detalles de cosida, unos pantalones abombados en los tobillos, unos zapatitos y un sombrerito gracioso.

El de Calabaza consistía en una franelilla de tonos naranjas corta con mangas delgadas en los hombros, con escote muy pronunciado; una calabaza con cara, situada del ombligo hasta la mitad del muslo, con dos agujeros para las piernas, medias largas como las de Katara pero negras con pequeñas calabacitas sonrientes, zapatos naranjas sin suela y un sobrerito tipo bruja, pero negro y naranja, con una calabaza en medio.

Katara sonrió y fue a buscar a Toph.

Ésta se encontraba en su cuarto, jugando con su brazalete, totalmente abstraída del universo. Cuando entra su _best-friend-forever_, Katara, o como ella y todos la llamamos: La Reina del Azúcar. Toph se sentó en su cama, colocándose el brazalete y saludando a su amiga.

Katara, emocionada, coloca los disfraces en la cama de Toph.—¿A que no adivinas quién tiene disfraz para Halloween?—dijo, dando saltitos de felicidad. Toph rió al sentirle las vibraciones aceleradas.

—¿Tú?—le dice Toph, lanzando el sarcasmo del día. Katara aplaude aún más feliz.

—¡No! ¡Tú!—exclama. Toph se ríe.

—Estarás loca, porque yo no me disfrazaré, eso es para _niños_—dice, acostándose en su cama. Katara la mira, sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero deberías ir! Mi hermano irá, y si te ve con uno de estos disfraces… ¡se le caerá la quijada!—le dice, emocionada. Toph se sonrojó.

Hace un año que Toph y Sokka se habían hecho novios, 4 meses después de la ruptura de Sokka y Suki. 3 días después de los nervios de Sokka para declararse y 5 horas después del shock de Toph. En total: 1 año, 4 meses, 3 días y 5 horas, con 5 minutos de silencio y 8 segundos de besos.

Además, Sokka babea por la tierra-control, el cuerpo (oh sí, nuestra Toph tiene 16) y la actitud de Toph. ¿Quién no? (hombres… nadie los entiende).

Toph, colorada, se sentó de golpe en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio, también jugando con su pelo extra-largo. Cada vez que está nerviosa o avergonzada, eso es común en ella.

Katara se auto-declaró asombrosa mentalmente y chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Toph, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Tengo dos disfraces…—pausó—Uno, es de una _calabaza sexy_, y otro…—

Toph interrumpe:—¿Calabaza sexy? No me pondré eso—.

—Para eso tengo otra opción. ¡Calladita y escucha!—dijo Katara, silenciando a Toph. Ésta refunfuña—El otro es una _Zombie_, nada descubierto pero muy tierno. ¿Quieres probártelos?—.

Toph niega rápidamente.

—¡Vamos! Por favor… por mi….—carita de perrto abandonado. Advertencia: No funciona con _ciegos_.

Toph le jala el pelo, enojada.

—Jódete, no lo haré—después de eso, pasó todo muy rápido.

Patadas, gritos, groserías (cortesía de Toph), y regaños; regaños everywhere.

Toph pataleaba, gritaba, insultaba a todo ser vivo que trataba de recordar (Azula incluida), y fue capaz, CAPAZ de alzarle la mano a Katara.

Mala idea.

Katara la soltó, dejándola tumbada de golpe en la cama, tomó su cantimplora de agua, creó una burbuja de agua, estaba a punto de echársela en la cara a Toph cuando de pronto…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS!—.

Un salvaje Sokka aparece.

Toph pega un saltito de sorpresa, Sokka la carga y la aprieta contra su pecho, algo así como protegiéndola, de algo totalmente estúpido.

¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿Una historia de drama?

Aquí todo es posible.

Y más si es Sokka uno de los protagonistas y su mente es tan sana (nótese el sarcasmo).

—Si la tocas, con esa agua tan sucia, perderé una novia—dijo Sokka, sujetando a una Toph que se preguntaba mentalmente porqué rayos Sokka es tan dramático.

Entonces se acordó de algo sucedido hace 4 años: _"No seas tan dramático como tu hermana"_.

Oh, ¿y lo amaba tanto como para soportarlo 1 año, 4 meses, 3 días y 5 horas, con 5 minutos de silencio y 8 segundos de besos?

Llámenla loca pues.

—Me alzó la mano, Sokka. Y sabes lo que pasa si _alguien_ me _alza_ la _mano_—respondió en defesa Katara, con las manos en las cintura. Toph se soltó de Sokka y se preparó para contraatacar.

Debido a que su _novio_ era pésimo y siempre (bueno, casi siempre) salía perdiendo contra _su_ hermana.

—¿Quién te manda a _obligarme_ a ponerme esos patéticos dis…—.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sokka! ¡Suki está abajo y dice que si no le dices porqué terminaste con ella te atacará con su equipo de guerreras Kyoshi y no tendrá piedad con tu _otra novia_!—le interrumpió Katara apresuradamente, metiendo la excusa _Halloweenesca_. Toph hizo lo posible para no pensar que está loca.

Sokka, como todo ingenuo e incrédulo, balbuceo ocho cosas inentendibles para el oído humano (y monstruo) y corrió escaleras abajo, dándole tiempo a Katara para explicarle brevemente a Toph el porqué de la excusa _Halloweenesca_.

—Si queremos sorprender a Sokka, él no debe saber sobre los disfraces, ¿entiendes?—Katara no dejó a Toph responder después de eso—¡Así que no te los probaré hasta que dejes la necedad y me ayudes! Yo también quiero sorprender a mi novio, pero tú eres tan… Toph, ¡que no te importa! Sokka te ve hermosa, pero a veces debe verte más hermosa—Toph se sonrojó, pero ocultó su cara. ¡Al fin se dio cuenta! Qué difícil es hacerla que se dé cuenta, ¿no?

—Como sea—.

—¡Naaaada de "Como sea"! Ven, a vestirse, ¡la fiesta empezará en unas horas y van a llegar en poco!—Katara jaló a Toph del brazo, pero antes…—Y si me alzas la mano, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido—Toph rodó los ojos.

—"Mira" que miedo me da—Toph lanzó el segundo sarcasmo _Halloweenesco_ del día, pasando su mano por la cara.

Katara no pudo evitar reírse. Ahhhhh, lo que hace Halloween.

—Como sea, ¿Calabaza o Zombie?—.

* * *

Nuestro querido Avatar se encontraba en su cuarto, observando con esta carita: :3 su disfraz. Un re-cuchi (y que para la malvada sociedad, da diarrea) traje de Appa. Tenía orejitas, cuernos y cola, blanco con una flecha desde la cabecita, hasta la punta de la cola. Aang se lo puso y con esta carita: :3 salió a buscar a Katara.

La fiesta comenzaría en poco, y quería saber que disfraz se pondría su _novia_.

Llevaban ya 4 años juntos y el nunca se cansaba de esa maravillosa palabra.

Al llegar a la habitación de la susodicha, tocó 3 veces y un dulce (para él, porque Katara está bien enojona) 'pase' se escuchó. Aang entró y no le dio el impulso de dejar de hablar.

—Amorcito, ¿estás lis…ta?—Aang entró en un estado… como se dice… _shock_. Al ver a Toph con un disfraz totalmente fuera de su estilo habitual. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera en el estado de shock: Katara estaba vestida con su disfraz de Bruja sexy, a lo que Aang no pudo evitar…

No sean malpensados, ¡es Halloween!

El chorreó sangre por la nariz, se desmayó y su pierna derecha entró en un serio espasmo muscular. Katara se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada, y corrió a revisar sus signos vitales. Toph se echó a reír al sentirle el flujo abundante y _caliente_ de sangre, hasta supone que toda su circulación de sangre se detuvo.

—Toph, baja por favor, ya estás lista—dijo Katara, palmeando levemente la mejilla de un moribundo Aang. Ok, ella se cambiaría y se pondría el original.

Toph se levantó de la silla y después de un sarcasmo _Halloweenesco_, bajó escaleras.

Pero lo que no sabía, y ni se había percatado mediante sus vibraciones; que Sokka estaría mirándola.

* * *

Nuestro cómico Sokka, se había disfrazado de lo que la malnacida y cochina sociedad pensaría que no existía: Un _vampiro_. Pero ya que Sokka cree que existen los _aliens_ y hasta que _Batman _es real, uno tiene esperanzas. El disfraz consistía en un traje elegante, con pantalones y todo; una capa roja por dentro y oscura por fuera, un sobrero elegante y un par de graciosos colmillos falsos en su boca. Y ya que él es tan gracioso, se los mostró a Mai tratando, TRATANDO de intimidarla. Cosa que… no funcionó.

Zuko, a su lado, vestía un disfraz de _Frankestein_ (la cochina sociedad piensa que tampoco existe, ¿pero qué más da?); Una camisa de rayas blancas y negras, dentro de una chaqueta grisácea con tonos desgastados, pantalones negros con detalles cosidos y botas militares. Además, un tornillo falso atravesándole la cabeza. (adivinen, ¡es un cintillo! x3). A su lado, Mai estaba disfrazada de… bueno, ella. La única diferencia era que tenía sombrero (cortesía de Zuko).

El Tío Iroh estaba vestido de otro monstruo que la malnacida sociedad detestaba: Momia. Todo su cuerpo envuelto en papel desgastado, flojo y amarillento. Él tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras que los clientes llegaban.

—¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Halloween, en el Dragón de Jazmín! ¡Diviertánse y teman, mortales! Muajajajaja~—rió Iroh, para después dirgirse a la cocina y preparar más de fantástico té. El cual está de color naranja y servido en tazas con dibujitos de arañas y calabacitas muy tiernas (a la sociedad le da diarrea eso, ¿sabian?).

De pronto, un señor de no más de 60 años vestido de princesita se acercó al disfrazado Zuko (con ese traje no engañaba a nadie, ni Aang) y lo miró fijamente.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko…—el anciano se inclinó levemente, por su espalda. Zuko rió y lo saludó.

—Por favor, llámeme Zuko, no necesita ser tan formal. ¿Qué necesita?—preguntó Zuko, contagiado de felicidad por tanto naranja. Mai puso cara de asco al ver el disfraz del anciano. ¿Mencioné que era rosado el disfraz de princesa? Tráumense, señoras y señores.

—¿Vendrá el Avatar?—preguntó el ancianito. Antes de que Zuko pudiera responder, alguien le colocó una mano en el hombro al señor, asustándolo un poco.

—Sí, ¿qué desea señor?—¡Teman, teman simples mortales! ¡Un bisonte parado en dos patas con cara de: :3 se acaba de presentar! ¡Y es nada más y nada menos que…!

—¡Avatar Aang! Es un honor verlo...—el ancianito volvió a inclinarse, esta vez dejando ver _debajo_ de su vestidito de princesa. Pobre de las personas que estaban detrás del ancianito.

—El honor es mío, llámeme Aang. ¿Qué necesita?—Aang siempre tan dulce, por eso tiene un _club_ _de_ _fans_.

El ancianito miró curioso las arañas falsas y lámparas de calabaza, sonrió amablemente y cuando iba a inclinarse otra vez, Aang lo detuvo con una sonrisa, notando como varias personas salían huyendo despavoridas con cara de terror. Parece que el ancianito olvidó ponerse ropita abajo.

—Soy Yeng Hei y he venido a hablar sobre…—cosas de negocios, ustedes no entenderían.

Pasaaando a la escena de Sokka junto a su mejor amigo Zuko, se encontraban charlando, cuando de pronto...

Toph baja de las escaleras.

Sokka la mira y… bueno…

Ehhhmmm…

¿Qué, exactamente, debería escribir?

Hagámoslo fácil; Sokka, al mirarla, se quedó casi como Aang, la única diferencia era que aunque sí chorreó sangre (ni se dio cuenta), sus músculos se tensaron y sus pulmones perdieron aire. Como si Aang, con aire-control, le quitara aire.

Balbuceo mil cosas que el oído monstruoso no pudo escuchar, haciendo que Toph, al sentir sus vibraciones, riera.

Ella no lo había notado a él, pero al bajar, sí que se llevó tremenda sorpresa al sentirlo tan… nervioso.

—Ey, _Drácula_, ¿qué hay?—saludó Toph, tocando sus colmillos. Sokka tragó saliva y la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Ese… disfraz… yo creí que… tu no… mother of god, Toph. ¡Estás…! Bueno, tú… estás… ¿Qué debería decir? Bueno… ahmm… calabaza, araña, esto es halloween… eh…—balbuceos, balbuceos everywhere.

—Demasiado depravado, ¿cierto? Esto no es mi estilo. Yo no me exhibo tanto, es cómodo, y no me da calor, pero la calabaza me fastidia—¡Extra, extra! ¡Venden calabazas acaloradas por 100 piezas de oro! ¡Con 10% de descuento!

Qué barato.

—Toph… tú… ¿quién te dio ese disfraz?—preguntó, casi tragándose sus colmillos.

—La Reina del Azúcar… no, espera… ¡La Bruja del Azúcar! Épico, lo usaré más a menudo—respondió Toph, con una sonrisa. Sokka rechinó los colmillos, casi rompiéndolos.

Masculló un _Katara… _seguido de un gruñido. Suspiró y sonrió, arrogantemente.

Toph lo sintió. Ok, era oficial, el Halloween era terrorífico.

—¿Y se puede saber… porqué esa franelilla, Toph? Parece hecha de caramelo…—cuando Sokka veía a Toph ponerse franelas abiertas, siempre actuaba como lobo rabioso para intentar hacerla estremecer o sonrojar. Ay si, Ay si, ¿y creen que no lo consigue?

Toph se sonrojó.—¡Aléjate de mi, maldito pervertido!—es lobo rabioso, no pervertido. Ah, debe ser por el Halloween.

Sokka ladeó la cabeza a un lado y sacó sus falsos pero extremadamente sexys colmillos, tomó a Toph de la calabaza y la acercó a él.

—Pueeeeeeeeees, yo nunca dije que me la quisiera comer… uhhhhh, pervertida—rió, pellizcándole la mejilla.

Toph rodó los ojos. Sonrió de lado y puso su brazo en la nuca de Sokka, rozándole los labios.

Adivinen quién se estremeció.

—Oh, cállate y bésame—ok, se besaron, pero los colmillos de Sokka interrumpían y Toph se los quitó de un tirón, casi rompiéndole los dientes a Sokka.

Muy bien, ya saben de qué se disfrazó Toph… ¿cierto?... ¿no?... ¿Cómo es posible? Arrghh ok, lo pondré.

Digamos que Toph eligió la Calabaza porque el traje de Zombie le daba calor, y saben que ella _odia el calor_.

Katara se lo puso a golpes, literalmente.

Aang, cuando la vio, siguió botando sangre; Zuko incluido.

¡PAW!

Golpe de parte de Mai la asesina.

Ok, sino se rieron casi… ¡A ver si se ríen con esto!

—¡Hijos!—exclamó una voz realmente conocida para las fangirls desesperadas que lo aman y lo quieren como padre. Sokka se separó de Toph y Katara de Aang.

—¿Papá?—dijo Sokka—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Katara. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar al mismo tiempo, parece.

—Vengo a disfrutar de Hapoleen, Hasopeen, Hallomeen…—claramente, los errores no son culpa mía.

—Halloween—unísono marca hermanos morenos.

—¡Como se diga! ¡Abrácenme! ¡No sean maleducados! ¡Que su padre se esmeró en criarlos!—dijo Hakoda, abriendo los brazos como desesperado.

Toph y Aang sonrieron al sentir/ver la escena familiar.

—Cómo los extrañé… Oh, Sokka, hijo… ¿La que está vestida de _Calabaza muestra Escote_ no es tu novia la maestra tierra?—señaló a Toph.

Sokka tragó saliva.

—Katara, mi cielo, ¿Y tu novio no es el que está vestido de su bisonte volador? Tiene cara de: :3. Juro que es él—señaló a Aang, el cual tenía la carita de: :3.

Katara tragó saliva.

—Hola, suegrito—saludó Toph, ignorando a un Sokka vampírico balbuceador. Hakoda sonrió y la estrechó en un abrazo.

—¡Yernita! ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?—apodos, apodos everywhere—Y tú, Avatar Aang, ¿cómo estás?—Aang sonrió y Hakoda también lo abrazó.

—Bienvenido, Hakoda—dijo Iroh, con un papel marca momia colgándole de la cabeza.

—Hola, Iroh—saludó éste. Katara notó algo interesante en su padre…

Algo que no había notado…

¡Estaba vestido de Zombie!

Mother of Zombies…

—¿Te disfrazaste… papá?—preguntó inocente Katara, Sokka miró a su padre.

—¡Claro! ¡Es Hapoween!—a la cochina y malnacida sociedad no le gusta los errores ortográficos.

—¡Halloween!—.

—¡A otro lobo con ese hueso!—.

—Qué sexy estás, Toph—ahora la conversación tenía que cambiarse, gracias Sokka.

Toph le metió tremendo puñetazo en el brazo.

Resultado: un vampiro adolorido. Un zombie riéndose, una bruja risueña, un bisonte con cara de: :3 también riéndose, un Frankestein golpeado por una asesina y una Calabacita sonrojada.

Ahora, como dicen las brujas:

¡Macarena! No, esperen… me equivoqué.

¡Feliz Halloween! ¡Abra Cadabra!

Ahora sí, vayan a pedir dulces, y ríanse. Que Halloween aún perdura.

Pfffft, ¿Quién dice que las Calabazas tienen esa sonrisa _sin ninguna razón_?

* * *

**…**

_¡Feliz Halloween, mortales!_

_Se despide sin nada qué decir:_

_Nie~ La Calabacita con cara de: :3._


End file.
